Try Again
by Quaterpastzero
Summary: SNS. Archive


"佐助…"

"…嗯？"

彼此刚做完一轮，都懒洋洋的不想动弹。佐助趴在边上喘气，埋着脸，鼻音湿重的应了一声。

鸣人伸手摸了摸对方的发尾："你要不要…试试在上面？"

佐助扬眉，抬头给了他诧异的一眼。鸣人说着，手转而搭在佐助腰上，汗水附了薄薄一层，鸣人手指打着旋在尾椎摸索。佐助动了动，翻个身侧着看他。

"为什么忽然这么说？"

"因为…那个…怎么说？"鸣人挠挠脸，脸上还残留着激情的红晕，显得颇不好意思，"虽然一直都是我在上面，但第一次的时候佐助明明也想在上面来着吧？却因为我太鲁莽才…"

佐助不耐烦的翻了个白眼，"你要说什么？突然检讨起自己'差劲'的技巧了吗，吊车尾的。"

"喂！闭嘴啦！"鸣人朝佐助瞪眼睛，"别不识好歹啊你这家伙！我可是下了很大的决心才想通的！反正都是男人，为什么佐助可以我却不行！这不太公平，所以…"

佐助看他的眼神充满兴味。为对方这个眼神，鸣人胃部不易察觉的抖了抖，目光游移开来：

"不过你要是不想…"

佐助却只盯着他，嘴角缓缓上扬了几分。

鸣人恼了，"算了，你这个混蛋的家伙…"他决定不理对方，起身去浴室冲澡。 

鸣人闭着眼睛。温热的水从额头往下巴滑，脑海里想的却是第一次和佐助做爱的场景。额头抵着墙壁冰凉的瓷片，和皮肤的温差大得令他瑟缩了一瞬，刚释放过的器官随着脑内妄想很快又充血挺立起来。

他没有碰，任其自由发展，很快思绪拐着弯，从佐助苍白细腻的皮肤，滑向走廊里阳光下一抹颀长的身影。 

和宇智波佐助相遇在图书馆的走廊。

他原计划找一本工具书，绕过几排书架才发现自己走了反方向。挠着头快步往回返，却一不留神踉踉跄跄和一个女生迎面撞上，他一面捡书一面笨拙的朝对方道歉，一抬头就看见了他。

落地窗南侧的走廊少有人停留，清净安稳，惟余不多的两条长椅只坐着一个人。开架书库这区都是医学类，鸣人看见那人抱着相当厚重的一本大部头，在充沛的日光下读书。低头的姿势下，干净的衣领露出一截白皙修长的脖颈。

片刻前的躁动忽然都消散了。

鸣人忍不住坐到长椅的一端，和对方隔着一臂远。他用余光悄悄打量，对方却恍若未觉。他忘了找书的那回事，又觉得干坐在那里有点尴尬，于是掏出手机假装给室友鹿丸发简讯。一行文字打了半截，输了又删，坐立难安。

他很想和旁边的家伙开口说话。他一向直接，但这次却不知为何不敢轻易开口打扰。干燥的阳光气息萦绕周围，正当他深吸口气想要轻碰一下对方肩膀时，男生却在这一刻蓦地抬起头。

"你好吵。"

沉静的声音拨动了鸣人心上的弦。 

背后靠上来的温度打断了鸣人的思绪。

"怎么？佐…？"

佐助却不由分说凑上来和他接吻，前胸紧密的贴在他后背上，捏着他的下巴，吮吸轻咬着下唇。鸣人扭着头，被吻得上气不接下气。他勃起的分身被对方攥在手里搓弄，原本他想要反手去顺着对方脊椎凹陷摸索双丘之间的秘所，指尖却只滑到腰侧便不再向下。两人短暂分开了，互相感受对方灼热的气息。

"你想好了？"佐助的声音一向像琴箱嗡鸣，此刻带着鼻音，呼吸被潮湿的水汽沾满，听上去温和许多。鸣人大腿被他那颇具侵略性的一根抵着，上下的反差令他喉咙动了动。

湿润的蓝眸中闪着光。而后鸣人郑重的点了点。

"我想要…你进入我。"

嗓音像粗粝的沙石，风划过。 

佐助抚摸他的身体像在弹钢琴。他那双持手术刀的修长的十指，同样奏得出肖邦名曲，鸣人回想起小型音乐会上聚光灯下无声绽放的佐助，紧绷的身体配合着放松。但这对他来说多少有点困难。他宁可佐助什么也不说的直接蛮干—就像他第一次对他做的那样—情不自禁的占有。如此温存对他而言更像是蚕食心神的折磨。

宇智波佐助就像荆棘与蔷薇，他既舍不得用剑斩断，又难以抑制接近的欲望。他不那么容易被接近，就像他对他说的第一句，充满防备和警惕。 

第二次见他是在联赛球场。裁判吹哨时候他还没意识对方竟然是对手这个事实，转眼便被迅速抢断得了场上的第一分。燥热的风呼呼的吹，鸣人一边跑向底线一边扫开遮挡视线的刘海，宇智波佐助露在外面的两条手臂白的像在阳光下发光，他正要伸手去阻拦，却只能听见自己擂鼓般的心跳。

"吊车尾的，走神就别想赢我了。"

宇智波又一次进球，尽管面无表情，眼底神采飞扬，漩涡鸣人一瞬间脑海里划过闪电般的一句。 

"我…肖想你很久了。"

他在面红耳赤的梦里对着镜子里的宇智波佐助说。 

鸣人欠了欠身回应佐助的一个轻吻。对方看上去小心又谨慎，前戏做的格外悠长。他的耳朵已经像发烧般滚烫，下身一根竖得笔直，亟待抚慰。佐助看上去拒绝给他口交，只在下面会阴和囊袋上轻舔，鸣人难捱的咕哝一声，泄出一声低喘。他弓着背，竭尽可能用阴茎去和佐助磨蹭，但主动权却不在他的手上。

如果是他，此刻他或许已经陷在那柔软湿热的内部剧烈抽插。然而这次却是他自己的穴口先被人顶进来。

"呃啊…"

他近乎难忍的发出一个鼻音。这就是佐助平时的感觉吗？带点撕裂的疼痛和肿胀滞涩感像是连着神经突突跳起来。

"喂，你都不说点什么嘛？"鸣人半心半意的抱怨，天知道他只是想转移一点注意力，"我记得我可经常讲话诶…"

"呵，"佐助勾了勾嘴角，"像你那么聒噪也是需要天赋的。"

鸣人露出不忿的神情。他想找出点什么自己并不聒噪的例子，脑子里却尽是他做爱中间说的那些黄段子。比如什么"佐助这里立起来啦超可爱啊"、或者"你的小嘴好软好湿我好喜欢啊"…鸣人捂脸。他都无法想象佐助说出这些内容的画面。

陷在里面的手指扣到了某个点，鸣人几乎是同一时间腰眼酸软，小腿痉挛了一下。

"喂你！"

佐助又故意的戳了两下，鸣人的阴茎已经止不住的淌起水来，他忍不住去撸自己青筋爆起的一根，却被佐助一手拨开。

"是你自己说不许先射的。"佐助还拿出平时他说的话回应他愤恨的眼神。他没脾气，因为这的确是他做的兴起的时候最喜欢说的，虽然佐助倔强的从不求饶，但脸色常常为了忍耐而绷得通红，耳尖仿佛都快滴血。他喜欢捏着对方的根部，阻止过快的高潮发生，但这件事轮到他身上就没那么有趣了。

"你…混蛋。"

他只好叼起佐助的手指报复式的咬了两下。

不忍心，咬出的红痕又被舌面熨平，他兴致上来将佐助的手指含进嘴里嘬，也不管对方到底放了几根手指进去。他两腿大敞着，直到佐助抽回手，那种奇异的感觉又再度窜上头皮。

湿软的东西在他后面进进出出。他只要一低头就能看见佐助正在给他舔，粉嫩的舌头藏在他胀大一根的后面，旖旎风情引人遐思。他稍看两眼，便有了滑精迹象。

"不要…佐助…别…脏…"

羞耻感从脚趾窜上脊柱。宇智波佐助不该做这个—他脑海里有根弦执拗的如此想。他只想给他最好的。

佐助抬起头，嘴唇上沾着湿润的口液，色情的泛着水光，"你说的，要公平。"

xxx

稍微动动脑筋就知道这个一根筋的家伙又钻了什么牛角尖。佐助目送鸣人光裸着走进浴室，却因为做得太舒服，浑身酸软不想动弹，没有跟上去。鸣人会突然提出让他在上面，也不知道受了哪里的刺激。但对他而言，体位只是舒服而已。第一次虽然是意外，但在激烈的情事中两人高潮得很快—况且鸣人一个工科男虽然粗糙在床上却难得耐心，他便这么习惯下来。

倒也并非要一成不变。 

"我要…"

他还没说出来要在上面，漩涡鸣人已经猴急的掀翻他，扒了裤子顶进来。他险些没有忍住长吭一声。第一次发生在地下书库的最后一排狭窄过道里，随时都可能会有人走过来。

"你…"他未来得及抱怨一句，漩涡鸣人炽热的气息随着吻长驱直入。海洋色的眼中是深邃如漩涡的欲望，他被那双眼睛深深迷住了，只记得手指死死扣住一排书架支撑他维持不住的双腿，他嗅着古早典籍的纸墨香气，来来回回，被填满被占有被侵蚀。他没想过那个看上去犹犹豫豫又迟钝大条的家伙竟然也会爆发出如此强烈的情绪—

他不知不觉就高潮了。在一片星星点点的白之后。

"我…对不起…那个…"

对方高潮过后的样子依然傻兮兮的。

"要么和我交往，要么让我上回来，你选一个吧。"

他倨傲的扬了扬下巴，得到一个灿烂表情作为回馈。 

他被漩涡鸣人吸引不是什么偶然。一向对学生会政治没有好感，意外一次这家伙代表体育部的一番演说却坦白率真。他挠着后脑勺，朝提问的同学友好的微笑，佐助却没忍住嗤笑一声，摇摇头走开了。没过两天又在图书馆碰见。

那家伙冒失鬼一样在走廊里疾走，那么大的动静，若非听障大厅里都一清二楚。他偷偷打量一阵后，装作自己并不知情，本以为对方会匆匆离去，却没想到故事转折于漩涡鸣人的一个闪念。 

漩涡鸣人是海。

他接到交响乐团的邀请参演一次室内乐的小型音乐会。音乐会的邀请函他多要了一份夹在书里拿给了漩涡鸣人。但阴差阳错对方似乎并没有看到，直到他坐上了琴椅，漩涡鸣人才气喘吁吁的穿着不合礼仪的休闲服冲了进来。他结束演奏时才看见漩涡鸣人站在人群里，一身运动服显得与周遭格格不入。他或许连普雷耶尔和埃拉尔的音色差别都分辨不出，也不知道这是那一支夜曲，悲怆的情绪却能透过弦外之音敲进他心里。

他们在音乐厅外的隐蔽无人的阳台上接吻。佐助记得那个吻中蕴含的咸湿的味道。

"别难过。"

拥抱时候漩涡鸣人将脑袋靠在他颈窝的位置叹息，他很想反驳一句，张了张嘴最后还是什么都没说。 

"我要进去了。"

他冷静的看着他。鸣人的眼里已经盛满星光，泛着着迷人而湿润的光泽，柔软的内壁已经为他敞开。鸣人坚定的看着他，胸膛起伏，随着他缓缓推进的呼吸更加粗重，鸣人轻呼一声，变调的尾音令佐助眸色加深。

"别这么浪。夹好。"

"靠你…"

佐助轻拍了鸣人屁股一下，对方立刻噤声，狠瞪他一眼，不过于眼下状况于事无补。佐助进去了半截，轻微的进出一点，被炽热内壁包裹，他堪堪来得及轻喘两下缓解急速的快感。

"喂你是不是后悔呃啊—"

鸣人正要贫两句，猝不及防佐助就动了起来，猛一下深顶令他头晕目眩。他大口呼吸，喘得像搁浅的鲸鱼，脑波浮浮沉沉，被碾磨的内里仿佛快要燃烧，佐助额头上滑落一滴汗珠，鸣人眯着眼用拇指蹭掉放在嘴边舔，身体里肿胀的感觉蓦地又变得更加剧烈，佐助的尺寸不比他小，一时间紧得竟难以动弹。

"你这个白痴。"佐助深呼吸了一下。

"怎样！混蛋！"鸣人不服，"都让你上了…"说着说着还委屈起来。佐助忍俊，没想过换个体位对方还能有这些新奇的反应。自己在下面的时候，从来这家伙就聒噪个没完，接吻都堵不住那张嘴。现在想想，这家伙估计全程都在紧张，只好用讲话排遣。

"你可别哭出来。"佐助故意说。

"屁！谁会哭了！"鸣人虽然脸红，仍不甘示弱反驳。佐助看他精神奕奕的样子，复而顶弄起来。鸣人的两腿被挤在两人身体之间，露出被撑开的穴口，佐助盯着那被进出的地方，看着自己胀大的一根在里面变得湿淋淋的，小腹绷得更加紧了。明知道是自己泄出的体液，却忍不住产生鸣人肠道在分泌液体的错觉。

"鸣人。你好湿。"

鸣人被顶得混乱不堪，轻声呻吟着想要捂住佐助的嘴，却冷不防被整根抽出去，空虚的甬道难以自抑的收缩两下，他被翻了个面，趴跪在床上被再次进入。 

佐助注意到鸣人脊椎两侧有两颗浅浅的腰窝是在球场上。那家伙小麦色的皮肤沾着汗液，燥热的夏天里，在炙烤的阳光下散发着桐油般的光泽。佐助坐在板凳区喝水，远远瞥到那家伙正一边撩着背心擦汗一边讲战术，腹肌和胸肌的线条清晰优美，他仰头灌了一口电解质水，再转头去看，那家伙热到把运动短裤也往下拉了一点。

他立刻就被腰窝迷人的形状吸引住，舔了舔唇，尽力克制半勃起的器官变得更加明显。幸好休息时间已过，他跑上场，习习风吹，刘海分到两侧，他用手指拢了拢，正对上那双蓝眼睛，挑衅的扬了扬眉。

漩涡鸣人当时回给他一个咧嘴的自信的笑—佐助脑海被那种温暖占据，低下头去舔那个凹陷地方，鸣人敏感的腿根发颤，呜咽的发出一声，屁股不自觉的迎合起佐助顶跨的动作。很神奇，就像是打开了鸣人身上的开关，种种抗拒和防备瞬间溃不成军。佐助反复用舌尖戳刺，偶尔用牙齿轻咬那形状姣好的臀肌，鸣人呜呜低吟更加带着湿润意味。他在上面的时候不是这样的，热情、莽撞、随时将他席卷吞噬淹没的气势，如今却愿意将全副身心交付。能够控制鸣人种种反应的感觉远远超过了做爱本身的享受，不是那种纯粹的感官体验—佐助轻轻吮吻出鸣人肩胛骨的形状，更像是触摸藏在这具皮肉之下的灵魂。 

他想占有他。

和想要被占有之间并不矛盾。 

"啊…是这本吧。"

"嗯。"

鸣人站在矮凳上去够相当厚重的一本医典—他费了一番功夫才辨认出那下面的编号，抽出了第七本。书脊都是灰尘，他忍不住打了好几个喷嚏，鼻尖被揉得红彤彤，佐助给他递来纸巾，鸣人便将书的封皮和侧面擦净交到佐助手上。

"你是白痴吗。"

"喂你干嘛这么说！哪不对了！"

"哼。"佐助不爽转身走了。背后鸣人又猛地打了两个喷嚏。他顿了顿，又掉头回来，抽了另张纸在鸣人脸上一通蹭，蹭得鸣人脸涨得通红。

"唉你干嘛…别生气啊。"

"跟你生气等于浪费生命。少自作多情。"

佐助甩了鸣人一个白眼，想走，却被那家伙笑嘻嘻的拉住，佐助假意挣脱，鸣人更加死皮赖脸的缠上来，把他挤在书架之间没头没脑就开始接吻。

一开始还只是轻微的试探，一触即分，逐渐变为唇瓣厮磨，鸣人的舌头在唇缝上徘徊逡巡，也不说。佐助想，傻样。轻微张开故意给了对方可乘之机。

那一次吻了很久。好像闭上眼再睁开，便错过了整片夕阳。 

"为什么忽然想让我在上面了？"

浴缸里两人各占一边肩膀相抵。鸣人有意无意歪过头蹭着佐助的颈侧，像舒适的犬类，佐助执着的问题令他怔了怔。

"不是忽然啊。"

过了一阵鸣人才说，他对佐助笑笑。

"是一直都想试着…给你最好的。" 

END


End file.
